El Bosque
by cristal12997
Summary: "¡Corre!" "¡Corre lejos y no mires hacia atrás!" esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza cada vez que intentaba recordar. Después de pasar casi toda su vida en el bosque pudo tener una familia. Solo para perderlo todo por culpa de una sola persona. Ahora su ultima salida es a través del bosque, pero no le importa ir a ese lugar con tal de proteger con su vida, su tesoro mas preciado.
1. Descubrimiento

**Hola a todos, siento que no he estado aquí desde siempre, pero debo decir que he estado ocupada, además me entretuve demasiado viendo los capítulos de One Piece hasta el momento. Ver uno de los animes que vi en mi infancia, uno de mis sueños ya esta realizado xD pero ya que estoy cerca de acabarlos quise terminar el primer capitulo de este nuevo fic ya que máximo podría publicarlo mañana y no quería esperar hasta mañana.**

 **Bueno, ya no los entretengo más y espero que disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

 **Descubrimiento**

– ¡¿En dónde está la cubeta con agua?!

– ¡Esta en el lavaplatos!

Una mujer de cabellos rosas y ojos azules con un vestido que le llegaba hasta los tobillos de color rosa oscuro, rosas blancas en los bordes le grito a una chica de cabellos rojos peinado en dos coletas con forma de espiral y ojos del mismo color y estaba vestida con un vestido gris-azul y con unos moños rosa opaco en la cintura. Esta última salía de una humilde casa de madera y parecía algo decepcionada.

La mujer de cabello rosa es conocida como Luka Megurine y la de coletas en forma de espiral se llamaba Teto Kasane. Ellas se encontraban en un jardín lleno plantas con colores muy llamativos y con una cubeta llena de agua, unos tubos de plástico y dos regadores en sus manos. La peli-rosa sonreía mientras que la peli-roja parecía decepcionada y con su boca muy parecida al 3.

– Dime otra vez ¿Por qué regaremos las plantas?

– El hijo de una familia rica vendrá a nuestro humilde pueblo dentro de 10 meses y todo debe verse perfecto

– ¡Pero si falta casi un año para eso! – Exclamo la peli-roja – y además, la temporada de otoño está muy cerca y después está el invierno, las plantas morirán en ese entonces

– Quizás, pero con buenos cuidados las plantas no morirán – Luka agarro uno de los tubos – y también florecerán las plantas de invierno y hay que cuidarlas

– Es tu culpa Luka…

– ¿Por qué?

– ¡¿Por qué me hiciste traer mi mejor vestido?! – señalo Teto su vestido que estaba manchado de barro.

– Yo nunca te dije que trajeras tu mejor vestido, dije que trajeras tu vestido más cómodo

– ¡Este es mi vestido más cómodo! – Hizo un mohín muy infantil – y el tuyo parece ser el mejor que tienes – señalo las coletas de taladro.

– ¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a esto? – miro su propio vestido – este ya es viejo, ya pensaba en donarlo

– Aun así, sigue siendo tu culpa – mascullo con enojo mientras que la peli-rosa solo dejo salir una pequeña risa.

A lo lejos del lugar en donde se encontraban Luka y Teto estaba una villa que era rodeada por un espeso bosque y solo había cuatro caminos.

Uno conducía a la entrada del pueblo.

Otro dirigía a la siguiente aldea.

El tercero guiaba al prado lleno de flores con colores brillantes.

Y el último llegaba al lago.

Ese pueblo era reconocido por hacer la ropa de los nobles y por su tela más fina y la más costosa que había. También es conocida por sus hermosas plantas que no solo servían para arreglos de flores sino también para medicinas que los doctores constantemente las compran.

Y hace una semana recibieron la noticia de que una persona de una familia muy adinerada va a visitar el pueblo por un mes.

Cuando escucharon el anuncio los pueblerinos se sorprendieron mucho ya que es muy raro que alguien de una familia rica o noble los visite. Generalmente las criadas y sirvientes vienen a recoger los pedidos de sus amos.

Pero la gente se lo tomo con calma ya que faltaba casi un año para la llegada de esa persona.

Todos excepto una que se tomó muy en serio el mensaje.

Y esa seria Luka. Y de algún "misterioso" modo obligo a su amiga Teto a ayudarla con las plantas.

– ¡¿Cómo acepte esto?! – dijo la peli-roja al cielo.

– Te di 5 piezas de pan francés – dijo simplemente la ojo-azul mientras regaba unas rosas rojas.

– Ah sí… ¡Que tonta soy! – unas líneas azules aparecieron encima de la cabeza de la coletas de taladro mientras inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza a su lado derecho.

En cambio Luka sonrió con triunfo al saber que aunque fuera de mala gana, Teto la ayudara con las flores. Ella sabía que mantener las flores de verano en época de frio no es cosa sencilla, al igual que con las plantas de invierno, pero su madre le enseño como mantenerlas vivas y con toda su gloria intacta.

Su okaa-san le dijo una vez que las flores de hermosos y brillantes colores pueden llamar la atención de cualquiera.

Aunque ella es un sastre y gana muy bien con la sastrería que tiene, también le gustan las flores para llamar más la atención y sería bueno que más gente supiera de las flores que mantiene y de los embriagantes olores que despiden y de la buena ropa que ella hace. Hasta ahora sus flores sirven como obsequios para las parejas o como regalos de cumpleaños, pero lo que más le gustaría es en que usaran sus flores para hacer perfumes. Y también le gustaría ver a un verdadero noble recoger en persona su trabajo.

La oportunidad se le presento de golpe y esa tal vez sea la única ocasión que se le ofrece. Si no la aprovecha sabe que se arrepentirá después.

.

Ya eran las tres de la tarde según el reloj de sol.

Luka se quitó el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano y miro las flores que estaban frente a ella.

Si seguía así sobrevivirán por un largo tiempo.

Miro a Teto que estaba en el suelo mientras se recargaba en sus brazos mientras un aura azul la consumía. Dejo salir un suspiro frustrado al ver que la peli-roja no le gustaba la botánica.

– _Tal vez debería darle un poco más de pan_ – pensó mientras se frotaba la barbilla.

– Oi, Luka-san Teto-san

Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos y al girar la cabeza al origen de la voz vio a una rubia de largos cabellos y ojos azules y tenía puesto un vestido amarillo con encajes blancos siendo acompañada por un hombre de cabellos y ojos rojos con un traje negro y una corbata roja.

– Lily, Akaito ¿Qué los trae aquí?

– Íbamos a la charca por agua Luka-san – la rubia mostro unas cubetas de madera mientras ella y el peli-rojo se acercaban a ellas.

El camino hacia el lago es el mismo que se toma hacia el prado de flores. Solo hasta cierto punto, y después se desvía hacia la izquierda llegando directamente al estanque. No es sorpresa de que Lily y Akaito se encontraran con Luka y Teto de camino a la laguna.

– ¡SALVAME DE ESTA BRUJA LILY! – Teto grito mientras lloraba dramáticamente.

– ¿Qué te pasa Teto? – la rubia no se extrañó ante el comportamiento de su amiga.

– Suenas como si estuvieras en una verdadera pesadilla – Akaito la miro divertido.

– ¡Luka me obliga a mantener las flores para la llegada del riquillo!

– Pero falta 10 meses para eso – miro a su amiga peli-rosa.

– ¡Eso es lo que le dije!

– Como sea, ¿No quieren acompañarnos a la marisma? – Lily miro a sus amigas con ojos brillantes.

– Después de todo el trabajo que hicimos creo que nos vendría bien refrescarnos un poco – aplaudió sus manos para quitarse la tierra que había en ellas – ¿Tu qué opinas Teto?

Teto se levantó y se quitó el sudor de su rostro y sin darse cuenta de que sus manos manchadas de tierra. Luka, Lily y Akaito resistieron las ganas de reírse al ver el rostro manchado de Teto.

– Yo creo que es la mejor idea que he escuchado en todo el día

Los cuatro fueron por el sendero que llevaba al lago. Luka le conto a Lily él porque estaban en el prado de las flores. La rubia la miro extrañada ya que el otoño se acerca y es cuando empiezan a morir las plantas, pero no quiso preguntar ya que de algún modo Luka siempre mantenía viva las flores en tiempos de frio.

Cuando llegaron al estanque miraron el agua cristalina que había en el. No importa cuántas veces lo vean aún se maravillan con lo purificada que esta el agua y también con el césped de un hermoso verde y varios tipos de flores que crecen cerca de la charca.

Luka se acercó al agua y miro su reflejo en él y observo las pequeñas manchas de fango en ella. Después escucho un agudo grito a su lado y observo a las coletas de taladro mirar su rostro en el lago con espanto. Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza para después limpiarse las manos y después su cara.

Disfrutaron la fresca brisa que roso su cara al estar en la marisma.

La peli-rosa miro que Teto se calmó al ver nuevamente su cara sin ningún rastro de suciedad. Ahora lo que más le preocupaba era en que se quejara de su vestido que estaba más sucio que el suyo.

Miro el cielo que estaba en su mayor parte despejado. Solo hubo unas cuantas nubes en el cielo azul que estaba sobre ella. Cuando miro a Lily y Teto las observo peleando verbalmente. Lo más seguro era en porque la rubia no llego antes para evitar que se manchara su hermoso vestido. Se acostó en el césped y se dispuso a "descansar los ojo". Solo para abrirlos de golpe y mirar a los lados y darse cuenta de algo.

¿Dónde estaba Akaito?

– ¡CHICAS!

Hablando del Rey de Roma.

Las tres miraron a su amigo que corría frenéticamente hacia ellas. Se podía ver una nube de tierra detrás de él. Cuando se detuvo frente a ellas respiraba agitadamente mientras intentaba articular palabras. Pero solo salían incoherencias y entendían absolutamente nada de nada. Las chicas se miraron entre si mientras miraban al peli-rojo esforzarse por decir una coherencia.

– A ver, a ver, Akaito toma un respiro parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma

Luka trato de calmarlo. Y fue un esfuerzo inútil ya que empezó a mover sus brazos a todas direcciones mientras intentaba hablar y respirar al mismo tiempo.

 _SLAP_

Ella se hartó de los esfuerzos inútiles que Akaito intentaba hacer para llamar su atención. Y no le dejo de otra que forzarlo a calmarse. Al ver que él se quedó quieto y empezó a frotarse la mejilla golpeada lo miro severamente.

– Si no quieres que te de otro golpe tranquilízate y cuéntanos que paso

Akaito capto el mensaje y empezó a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire y su respiración volvió a ser normal.

– Yo… Luka… encontrar… ¡Vengan conmigo!

A Luka se le escapo un gritillo de sorpresa cuando Akaito agarro sus manos y la arrastro lejos del lago. Ella apenas podía mantener el ritmo del peli-rojo. Sino fuera porque la sujeta de las manos ella ya se habría estampado en el suelo al tropezar varias veces con unas raíces.

– ¡¿Akaito, estás loco?! – Lily los siguió.

– ¡Odio las partes del bosque en donde no hay camino!

La peli-rosa estuvo a favor con Teto. A ella se le dificulta mucho cuando está usando tacones y está en una superficie dispareja y con raíces de los arboles con las que puedes tropezar más de una vez. Si Akaito seguía corriendo sin parar ella tendría que abofetearlo otra vez.

Para su fortuna él se detuvo de golpe haciendo que ella chocara con su espalda. Cuando iba a separarse sintió una presión en su espalda seguida de otra. Al mirar por encima de su hombro vio a Lily y a Teto que se esforzaban por recuperar el aliento. Ella miro duramente a Akatio.

– Akaito si esta es una broma yo…

Detuvo su frase al ver lo que estaba frente a Akaito.

Había un gran árbol que a sus pies estaba totalmente hueco.

Sin embargo…

No estaba del todo hueco.

Dentro del árbol estaba una persona que estaba acostada en posición fetal y estaba completamente sucia. Estaba cubierta de tierra, lodo y había ramas y hojas en sus cabellos negros. Pero lo que más le sorprendo a ella y a los demás.

Fue la sangre que cubría sus manos y parte de su rostro

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo. Si se preguntan quien es la persona dentro del árbol tendrán que esperar un poco. Aun me faltan varios proyectos que realizar, pero descuiden que ya que no tomara tanto tiempo. (suspiro) bien espero que lo hayan disfrutado y agradecería uno que otro review.**


	2. Salvaje

**Bien, esta historia tiene un tanto de misterio pero no diré que es lo que contiene y lo que habrá ya que me gusta jugar un poco en que traten de adivinar que es lo que vendrá después, no puedo evitarlo :D**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, los dejo continuar leyendo.**

* * *

 **Salvaje**

Luka, Teto, Lily y Akaito miraron a la persona que dormía dentro del tronco que era ignorante de su presencia.

Todos siguieron mirando a esa persona que descansaba mientras miraban el utensilio de cocina manchado de sangre y su rostro, hasta que Lily parpadeo y sacudió el hombro de Luka.

– ¿Qué? – mascullo.

– Has algo – Lily ordeno en tono bajo.

– ¿Por qué yo? – la peli-rosa se indignó.

– Eres la más grande aquí

– ¿Por qué no mejor Akaito? – Señalo al pelirrojo – Después de todo es un hombre y es su oportunidad de demostrar su hombría

– ¡Sí! ¿Espera? ¡¿Qué?!

En cuanto Akaito miro a las chicas ya estaban a cuatro metros de distancia de él.

– ¡Oigan vuelvan! – se calló de golpe cuando escucho un leve gemido y al voltear vio a esa persona sacudirse un poco antes de volver a dormirse.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio hasta que le fulmino con la mirada a las chicas.

– ¡No me dejen solo! ¿Qué pasa si intenta apuñalarme?

– Si eso sucede te salvo – Lily exclamo con cuidado de no despertar a la persona del árbol.

– ¿Lo prometes?

– Si

Akaito se acercó lentamente a la persona que está descansando y con un cuchillo en la mano. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca él se puso de cuclillas y pudo distinguir que el rostro de la persona era de una mujer, aunque no está del todo seguro de eso y de sus cabellos oscuros pudo distinguir unas hebras amarillas.

Dudoso se acercó a las manos de la persona y con extremo cuidado le quito el cuchillo ensangrentado. Al tener el arma en su poder estuvo más que dispuesto a alejarse.

– ¡AKAITO MUEVE TU TRASERO!

– ¡Teto cállate! – Lily le grito a la pelirroja.

El agudo grito de Teto hizo que la persona en el árbol abriera de golpe los ojos y antes de que el pelirrojo reaccionara fue derribado, abordado y empezó a sentir las largas uñas de la persona rasgar su cara y en reflejo le dio una patada e hizo que retrocederá mientras gruñía.

Los cuatro miraron a la persona en posición de ataque frente a ellos y por el vestido roto y casi negro por la suciedad sabían de qué se trataba de una chica.

Era de estatura corta, demasiado delgada y lo que destacaban más eran sus ojos azules que parecían estar mirando a su enemigo y presa al mismo tiempo e hizo que Akaito empezará a temblar un poco.

De repente ella se subió a un pino muy rápido y empezó a lanzarle piñas tanto a Akaito como a las chicas y por reflejo se cubrieron la cabeza con los brazos.

– Oye ¡Auch! – Luka se acercó – ¡No vamos a dañarte! ¡AY!

– No creo que te entienda – Lily gruño cuando le golpeo otra piña.

– ¡SALVAJE, AUCH! – Teto recibió un fuerte golpe con una piña más grande.

 _Gruñido_

La lluvia de piñas se detuvo ante ese ruido y al levantar la vista vieron a la chica que apretaba los dientes mientras se presionaba el estómago y en ese momento Luka tuvo una idea.

– Teto, rápido ¿Dónde está tu pan?

– ¿En serio crees que traería mi adorado pan y llegaría a comérmelo con las manos sucias? – levanto sus manos llenas de barro.

En ese momento se escuchó que algo se cayó y provenía debajo del vestido de la pelirroja haciendo que una sombra azul se formara en sus ojos mientras veía un brillo malicioso en la peli-rosa.

– Ammm… ¿Cómo llego eso ahí? – sonrió torpemente.

Rápidamente se agacho le levanto la falda del vestido de Teto, tomo la bolsa y al abrirla descubrió que estaba llena de pan francés que le dio esta mañana y le frunció un poco el ceño a su amiga mientras que esta aparto la mirada.

Ella empezó a romper el pan y dejo un pedazo en el suelo y retrocedió lentamente. La observaron cómo gruño y empezó a mirar a los lados, como si fuera una trampa de parte de la peli-rosa.

Escucharon las ramas moverse y vieron a la chica que empezó a bajarse del pino y se acercó lentamente al pan y en la forma que se acercaba se parecía al de un animal acechando a su presa. Notaron que con su dedo índice toco un poco el pan antes de agarrarlo.

Les pareció un poco divertido como miro el alimento, lo olfateo, después lamerlo un poco finalmente se comió el pedazo de pan, aunque les desagrado un poco que comiera con la boca abierta.

– ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – Lily susurro a los demás.

– Creo que deberíamos llevárnosla – Luka hablo y los demás la miraron como si estuviera loca – ¿Qué? No podemos dejarla sola en la noche y menos cuando el invierno está a la vuelta de la esquina

– ¡Claro que podemos! – Teto se olvidó de mantener la voz baja – solo le dejamos un poco más de pan, damos media vuelta lentamente y cuando estemos lo suficientemente lejos corremos y fingimos que nada paso

– Eso es muy cruel Teto, hasta para ti – Lily medio cerro los ojos en forma de puntos azules.

– ¡Que! Solo quiero irme a casa antes de que recupere su cuchillo y me apuñale con el – sus lagrimas salían como dos líneas onduladas de sus ojos.

Luka solo puso los ojos como puntos mientras dejo otro trozo de pan al suelo. Al mirar a la chica silvestre comer ese trozo de pan de forma tan poco civilizado pensó un poco en las palabras de Teto. He cierto de que ella no sabe ninguna palabra y en como actuó antes si resuelve de esa forma tan brusca las cosas no quiere imaginarse en lo que hacía con un cuchillo en la mano.

– Puede que tengas razón

Todos miraron a la peli-rosa.

– Si la llevamos a la civilización puede que se asuste aún más – dijo con melancolía – al dejar la bolsa de pan damos media vuelta y corremos

Antes de que dijeran algo ella dejo la bolsa de papel en el suelo y cuando la chica metió la cabeza dentro de la bolsa ellos se alejaron corriendo de ella.

Cuando la niña saco la cabeza de la bolsa y con una pieza de pan en la boca se dio cuenta de que ya no había nadie.

.

Luka suspiro mientras cerro el libro que tenía en la mano.

Han pasado seis horas desde que dejaron a esa niña en el bosque nuevamente sola.

¿Pero qué otra opción había?

Alguien como ella le sería muy difícil adaptarse a un cambio tan radical como la vida diaria que ella hace todos los días. Hasta cierto punto sabe que ella no tiene la menor idea de lo que es hablar, escribir y apostaría a su delicioso atún que ella no sabía que lo que le dio era pan y también de que esa chica sea muy ingenua al ver con la facilidad con la que acepto el pan. Y si hubiera sido alguien como Tei o Sonika apostaría su sastrería en que ellas envenenarían el pan con tal de que el pueblo se vea perfecto para la llegada del noble.

Se levantó del sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea y se dirigió a la mesa en donde estaban sus telas y cerca de ella unos maniquíes de costura con vestidos recién completados y otros sin nada. Ella agarro un papel, un lápiz y empezó a hacer un boceto de su próximo trabajo.

 _Tock tock_

Ella levanto la vista al escuchar un suave golpe, pero al no escuchar nada más volvió a su boceto.

 _Tock tock_

Esta vez escucho con más claridad que alguien la estaba llamando. Dudaba que fuera Lily o Meiko, a estas horas de la noche Lily estaría durmiendo y la castaña estaría en el suelo y con una pila de botellas de alcohol junto a ella.

Ella agarro un bastón de madera cuando iba de camino a la puerta y al abrirla no vio nada. Soltó el aliento sin darse cuenta en que momento lo guardo.

 _Tock tock_

La peli-rosa miro a los lados y el sonido era más fuerte hacia la izquierda. Tragando saliva, ella camino con cautela hacia ahí para saber que causaba ese ruido, si era un animal o un ladrón, no sería la primera vez que intentaron robarle lo que ella posee. Ella se apoyó muy cerca de la esquina y tomo un gran respiro.

– Lo siento – apretó el bastón con fuerza – pero no estoy dispuesta a dejar que me roben

Al mostrarse se sorprendió de que no hubiera nada más que un arbusto y de este salió un ratón que en solo segundos huyo hacia el bosque. Gimió y soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que lo que la llamaba huyo y dio vuelta para seguir trabajando.

Pero choco con el suelo al toparse con algo que la hizo caer. Maldiciendo en voz baja ella se froto la nariz y al dar la vuelta sus ojos se ensancharon.

Apoyada en sus piernas estaba la niña del bosque y en su boca sostenía la bolsa de pan que le había dado después de quitársela a Teto.

La chica se acercó a ella, dejo la bolsa a su lado, y se sentó en la tierra mirándola fijamente.

Parpadeo dos veces en un intento de procesar lo que estaba viendo. Tubo cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos o de lo contrario podría atacar aunque ya no posea su cuchillo. Al tomar la bolsa sintió un poco de peso y al abrirla casi se le escapo un grito al ver a un ratón muerto dentro de ella.

Al levantar la vista vio a la muchacha ladear la cabeza y supuso que estaba agradeciéndole por haberle dado el pan.

Después de levantarse y sacudirse el vestido se dirigió a casa. Miro por encima de su hombro izquierdo y vio que la niña aún seguía sentada en donde estaba.

Al escuchar el aullido de un coyote suspiro.

– Ven

La chica escucho a la peli-rosa pero no logro entenderla hasta que vio que le estaba haciendo señas hacia el umbral de la puerta. Ella se acercó lentamente al hogar de la mujer y al entrar fue rosada por un calor que solo sentía cuando estaba bajo la luz del sol. Miro a su alrededor y vio cosas que no podía identificar.

– Oye

Volteo a ver a la mujer y vio que la estaba guiando a un cuarto distinto.

Luka saco de su despensa un poco de pan y mermelada. Corto dos piezas las puso en su horno de leña, espero menos de un minuto y al sacarlos tenían un tono dorado-marrón, los puso sobre un plato, les embarro un poco de su mermelada.

– Ten

Se lo puso enfrente de la niña que estaba sentada en el suelo.

Miro como la niña dudo un poco pero al darle un pequeño mordisco sus ojos brillaron y empezó a comerlos muy rápido. Si no fuera por la suciedad de su cara se adivinaría que estaba sonrojada un poco.

Observo que al tomar el pan lo ensucio y le vino una idea a la mente.

– Oye niña

La mencionada volteo a verla.

– Es hora de que tomes un baño

En respuesta, la chica la miro con un interrogante en su cabeza.

.

–… Ne, Luka…

– ¿Si Teto? – la peli-rosa bostezo.

– ¿Por qué luces como una mierda? – señalo.

– Bueno… me desvele un poco anoche – se rasco un poco sus cabellos rosados.

– Pero hay algo aún más importante – Lily se froto el mentón.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Quién es la niña frente a nosotros? – Akaito contesto antes que su amiga.

Frente a ellos estaba una niña que entraba en la adolescencia y tenía unos llamativos cabellos amarillos con unos pasadores que sostenían su flequillo, un listón blanco y llevaba puesto un vestido sencillo color rosa pálido que le llegaban por encima de los tobillos y zapatillas sin tacón del mismo color, pero lo que llamaba la atención de ellos eran dos cosas. Una era sus ojos azules que parecían muy hipnóticos y dos…

Estaba sentada como un perro o un gato y dejaba la parte trasera del vestido tocara el suelo terroso que estaban pisando.

– Ella es – bostezo – la niña del bosque

Un silencio incomodo cayo en los amigos de Luka al escuchar sus palabras. Parpadearon una, dos, tres veces mientras trataban de comprender, hasta que gritaron "¡QUE!" haciendo que la niña se encoja en su lugar ante el repentino chillido.

– ¡CÓMO! – Lily.

– ¡ES! – Teto.

– ¡POSIBLE! – Akaito.

Completaron la frase entre los tres cuando finalmente les llego la comprensión en la cabeza.

– Aunque no lo crean si lo es – Luka se froto los ojos.

– Pero, pero… la niña que vimos estaba sucia – Teto la señalo – su piel estaba manchada de lodo, tierra y sangre – observo su ropa – su vestido estaba roto y además – se fijó en su cabellera – su cabello era negro

– Yo también lo creía hasta que le lave la cabeza – apoyo su mano en su mejilla derecha – es increíble lo que un buen baño puede hacer

–… Si su cabello es rubio, ¿Por qué era negro? – Lily pregunto.

– Dudo que el lodo pueda hacer negro el cabello por completo – Akaito cuestiono levantando una ceja.

– Cuando la lavaba descubrí que no era lodo sino hollín y carbón

– ¿Hollín y carbón? – Teto ladeo la cabeza.

– No sé cómo llegaron ahí, pero tal vez esté conectado a su pasado

– Tal vez, una cosa más Luka – Akaito señalo la cabeza de la peli-rosa – ¿Por qué tu cabello esta tan sucio?

– Eso… – se tocó su melena –… les estoy diciendo que la limpie y bueno… – unas líneas azules se formaron en su frente – no es muy combatible con el agua y mientras la bañaba me ensucio con el agua sucia

Todos imaginaron esa escena y suspiraron mientras se les formo una gota en la frente.

– Debió ser duro para Luka el bañar y hacer un vestido a esa niña en una noche – Lily sonrió de compasión.

– Tú lo has dicho ¿Qué opinas Akaito? – Teto no obtuvo respuesta – ¿Akaito?

Al voltear soltó un gemido de sorpresa y una gota de sudor (tipo anime) se formó en su cabeza al ver a Akaito con un sonrojo en el rostro y un poco de sangre en la nariz.

Las tres mujeres hicieron una mueca de disgusto mientras que la muchacha miro sin entender a los demás.

* * *

 **Corto lo se, pero cada capitulo será mas largo, pero no demasiado, no quiero que esta historia revele demasiados secretos cada vez que lo actualizo. Solo espero no haberlos molestado tanto con la tardanza, espero me disculpen.**

Quiero agradecer a **diva goldsmith 3** por el favorito, a **Akuno-p** por seguir este fic y a:

 **KLH:** Claro que voy a seguir :D puede que me tome tiempo en actualizar mis historias, pero no dejare ninguna de mis historias :)

 **sorayahikarihe:** Supongo que ya debes saber quien es la niña del bosque, pero el como llego a ese estado es un secreto :3 ... por ahora, y espero que te haya interesado este capitulo.

 **Me despido por ahora :3**


End file.
